Disaster Never Waits
by forensicfreak14
Summary: (Twister) The biggest storm system in 22 years has formed, leading a team of tornado chasers to follow and track it, or so they think. Tornadoes, male competition, a girl, and way too much energy.
1. When it Comes

A.N.) Ok, so it's been a while since I've updated or written anything. But I got a job over the summer that I'm in love with and I can't say Junior year is exactly easy. But I did manage to get some things written. I bought The Day After Tomorrow and Twister on DVD and have watched both many times (I'm up to 50 times watching Twister...) to the point where I became inspired to write. Harry Potter may be updated during the break, but we'll see how that goes. Hope you enjoy this, I laughed in the process of writing it during Physics (something had to keep my sanity).

* * *

Chapter 1

"Oh shit, not again."

"What is it?"

"There's a massive funnel system forming over the Great Plains. We haven't seen action like this in over 22 years. Take a look."

The young meteorologist walked over to look at the radar. Although he had only recently graduated from college, the rookie's enthusiasm and exceptional work earned him quick recognition among his peers in the field.

"I've only heard of a system like this. I didn't think it was possible," he said, finding it hard to believe what he saw.

"This is gonna be one for the books."

"And I know just who'll record it."

* * *

A.N.) I know it was really short, but I wanted to see if it would work before I post any more of it. That and the fact that I don't really have time to write long chapters like I did in 9th grade. Please R & R! 


	2. Are You In?

A.N.) One review. I had hoped to do better, but what can you do? It's true there's not a lot out there about Twister, so I felt that I had to write something to maybe get that moving along. Hey, someone has to do it for those who like the movie (or happen to be obsessed like me...) So here's the next chapter and I hope to have the following one finished soon.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Me?! I thought _you_ were the meteorologist! Isn't it _your_ job to go into the field?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. But I haven't had any field training yet and this is a bit extreme for me to start with."

"A bit extreme for _you_?! Andrew, what the hell makes you think I can do this? I'm not a meteorologist! I work in a lab with DNA!"

"But you've got a minor in meteorology, right?" asked Andrew.

"Yeah, but–"

"Please?" Andrew begged.

"No."

"Please Cristina? For science? For me?" Andrew pleaded with her.

"No, no, and no. And don't even think about giving me that look," Cristina replied, not blinking as they spoke by video.

"Are you sure?" he asked, giving her his little kid face she never could say no to, making his blue eyes look so innocent.

"You always did use that against me," Cristina replied, shaking her head and knowing that she had lost this argument.

"I'll get everything ready if you can get a team," Andrew said, reveling in the glory of another victory against Cristina.

"Oh I can get a team. But your ass better be ready cause you're coming along," she said, grinning at the look on Andrew's face."

"But I–"

"You owe me for this. Besides, now you can get that field training you need," Cristina interrupted, her grin not fading.

"I guess I do owe you for this. Not what I had been expecting to do to make it up to you, but I guess it's the least I can do," Andrew sighed, facing the fact that he had celebrated his victory too early.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Cristina said, smiling as she disconnected, ending their conversation.

Andrew couldn't help but grin at himself.

She always did this to him.

* * *

A.N.) Again, it was short. Not up to my usual standards of 10 pages or more long chapters. It's all I can do when time is limited. But I'm on break for 2 weeks now, so I'll see what I can do! Please R&R! 


	3. Til I Get Over You

A.N.) So I now have one more review. I know I'll never get the same response that I got from my first CSI fic. I would've been very surprised if I had. I just thought I'd have done better than this. Doesn't mean I'm stopping. I tend to keep going with what I've got. So like it or not, Twister is still going until I'm done with it!

_"Cow."_

_"Nother cow."_

_"Actually, I think that was the same one..."_

* * *

Chapter 3 

"You couldn't resist could you?"

"He gave me that look of his! You know I have a hard time saying no when he does that," Cristina replied as she finished rolling the last map.

"He doesn't know about me, does he?"

"No Frank, he doesn't. He will soon enough though," Cristina replied as they turned down an isolated road.

"He's in for a bit of a surprise," Frank said, giving a small laugh as they neared the station.

Frank knew why Andrew had asked Cristina to do this for him. Andrew had been in love with Cristina ever since the three of them had worked together as teenagers.

Frank just beat him to her.

"Andrew better be ready," Cristina said as they parked at the station, the rest of the team following suite.

"Knowing him, he won't be," Frank replied, opening the door for her.

"He better be, otherwise I'll kick his ass," Cristina said as they walked in.

Oddly enough, Andrew was already waiting.

"Well, this is a change. You actually here waiting for us. I never expected this from you Andrew," Cristina said as they walked up to him.

"Cris Harding. I haven't seen you in forever!" Andrew said, embracing her tightly and not noticing her companion.

"You haven't seen me _in person_ in forever," Cristina replied, laughing.

Frank couldn't help but feel a surge of jealousy flow through him, however small it was.

"So how's life going?" Andrew asked Cristina, still ignoring Frank as he let go of her.

"Very well actually," she replied as Frank walked up next to her.

Frank put an arm around Cristina's waist, pulling her close to his side. Andrew was noticing him now.

"Andrew, I believe you remember Frank from work, even if it has been quite a few years," Cristina said.

Andrew and Frank stared at each other, neither one blinking. One could only guess what the other was thinking.

"Yeah, I do remember him. How are you after all these years?" Andrew asked, offering his hand to Frank.

Frank grasped Andrew's hand firmly, seemingly a contest of strength occurring between them.

"Typical males," Cristina muttered to herself, rolling her eyes.

"I'm doing very well," Frank replied to Andrew, finally releasing his grip.

"So how long have you two been...?"

"Almost 7 years," Cristina said, knowing what Andrew was asking.

Andrew's heart sank and he suddenly felt sick. He'd seen them flirt constantly and make eyes at each other as teens, but never thought much of it. Andrew had know Cristina longer than she had known Frank, a difference of months to be exact. He wanted to know why she had picked Frank over him, but decided against it to avoid being accused of jealousy.

He was determined not to let it get to him, even though it really hurt. Andrew knew he was string than that and would prove himself.

"Not much for browsing were you guys?" Andrew joked with the two of them.

"Guess we're not. But when something works, why change?" Cristina replied, smiling.

"True that. So where's this team of yours?" Andrew asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Guess it would help for you to meet them," Cristina said, laughing. "They're right outside."

As they turned and made their way outside, Andrew walked behind Frank and Cristina. Andrew watched as they walked with their hands entwined, wishing he was in Frank's place.

He knew it would be a while before he could get over what he saw.

* * *

A.N.) I swear I'm trying not to take forever, but this new semester isn't exactly gonna be easy. Normally I'd get home and write (after doing homework), but now I have the musical after school until mid-April. Fun stuff. Don't worry. I'm still writing during classes (hehe). Just make sure you all still R & R! 


	4. Let's Get it Started

A.N.) Ok, yeah, it's been quite a while. But school got harder and then work started, so I'm only able to write on my days off. On the bright side, school's out, I'm a Senior now, I moved up at work, I get paid more, meeting more hot guys...it's all good! But I'll quit stalling now and give you the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Small team," Andrew said as they crossed the parking lot.

"You don't need a big ass team to get things done," Cristina replied, looking back at him. "Besides, these guys are some of the best in the field."

"Alright. Point taken. So, who do we have?" Andrew asked her.

"Cristina's navigating," Frank replied, stepping between them.

"How can you navigate if you're chasing?" Andrew asked, ignoring Frank.

"Cause I'm the only one who knows how to navigate worth a damn," Cristina replied. "But don't worry. You get to help."

Andrew wasn't expecting that last remark. He'd be right in the line of danger!

"Wait. You're putting me in the front!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Yeah. We didn't think it would be a problem. You're not scared or anything are you?" Frank asked, mocking him.

The tension in the air between them could easily be felt. But then again, it might have been the humidity.

"Frank, can you go make sure jumper has the cameras set?" Cristina asked him, distracting the two guys.

Frank didn't argue as he walked off, leaving Cristina with Andrew.

"Jumper?" Andrew questioned.

"She's a bit hyper and jumps around a lot, but she's one of the best with a camera," Cristina replied, laughing. "And could you and Frank please get along? Otherwise this is going to be a very long trip."

Before Andrew could reply, a loud blast of music filled the air, disappearing as quickly as it had come.

"Sorry!" someone shouted.

"I could kill him for that," Cristina muttered, walking over to her truck with him.

"Who?"

"Leo. Bad idea to put him in charge of music. Then again, I'm not much better."

"How many trackers you bring?" Andrew asked.

"Three. Four including you. But since you're with us, three," Cristina replied, checking her equipment in the truck. "You'll meet them later."

"Anything else I should know?"

Cristina turned to face her friend, blue eyes meeting blue eyes.

"Look, I know you don't like Frank and he doesn't like you, but both of you need to learn to get along. I'm doing this for you. The least you can do is get along."

With that said, Cristina walked off to finish checking on her team, leaving Andrew the time to think alone.

Cristina had said she wasn't going to do this just for him. But she just said she was. Did the words slip out of her mouth or did she really mean it?

Thoughts kept going through his head as he stood alone, nothing disturbing him until Cristina and Frank came running over.

"Andrew, in the truck! We're outta here!" Cristina shouted as they ran toward him.

"What? Now?"

"Yeah, now get in!" Frank yelled, getting in behind the wheel.

Andrew jumped in, Cristina right after him. They sped off, the rest of their team following quickly behind.

"So…what are we lookin at?" Andrew asked to either of the other two.

"Dark funnel cloud with strong rotation was spotted about twenty three miles from here," Cristina replied, pulling out one map of many.

"The first few twisters really aren't that bad. I'm sure you can handle an F1 or maybe F2," Frank added, a grin covering his face.

"Don't make me get between the two of you," Cristina said, shooting looks at both of them.

"He started it," Andrew mumbled.

Frank shot him an evil glare.

"Guys, shut it and grow up. We've got a job to do."

* * *

A.N.) I know it took forever, but things happen. At least I finished that chapter. And if you don't like it, don't review. I do this for the hell of it. I don't need to hear shit about what I do for fun. Leave it at that.

On to the next chapter…


End file.
